Muerte
No-one knows how much remains of Muerte's face, or how he lost it in the first place. The smart money is on a convenient 'accident', following an unwise deal, romance or crime. It's been claimed he couldn't speak even before the accident; he's certainly not telling now. "..." - Muerte - Festival Card #017 Muerte is a character in MotorStorm: Apocalypse. He serves as the main antagonist of Tyler's chapter of the Festival. Background He was a driver, a racer, a man. Until his past caught up with him, on a remote desert highway. They broke his body, and burned his face off. Now, he is no longer a man - He. Is. Muerte! - Motion Comic, "Terminal Velocity" Muerte was heavily disfigured in a seemingly premeditated vehicular accident; thus, he covers his entire body in black, and does not show his face. His signature vehicle is a custom '94 Wombat Darkwood, nicknamed "El Coche Funebre". He was initially a member of the Brotherhood. Vehicles & livery Muerte's vehicles are all relatively stock (i.e. mostly fitted with standard Customization parts), and are all-black save for various skulls and number 13s. *Mohawk Indiana *Wasabi Eagle *Jester Butane *Italia Cirrus *Castro F80 *Atlas Chowhound *Molotov Shelka *Voodoo Mastadon *Wasabi Hayato *Molotov Cutter *Wulff GRXii *Monarch GT101 *Wombat Darkwood - "El Coche Funebre" Muerte in MotorStorm Muerte (or a character visually similar to him) is featured in the original MotorStorm. He can be seen driving various vehicles, sometimes in different-coloured outfits. 020401 1.jpg|Muerte on an ATV Muerte in Monument Valley.JPG|Muerte in a Voodoo Rattler Trivia *"Muerte" literally means "death" in Spanish. *If one looks closely in Muerte's intro cutscene, the truck that rams him seems to be a black truck similar to the Atlas Bobtail. The truck also carries the same skull logos as he has on his livery. *The truck has a variant of the MotorStorm helmet logo, dubbed the "MotorSkull". This suggests that he was driving to the first MotorStorm Festival in Monument Valley when he had the accident. *Also in the cutscene, he is driving a white, beaten-up and rusty Wombat Darkwood; he probably has a penchant for the Darkwood, as his signature vehicle is one such car. *If one looks very closely at Muerte crawling out of his blazing Darkwood during his intro cutscene, it can be seen that he is a male wearing a white baseball cap, much in contrast to his current all-black livery and clothing. *Muerte seems to be immortal due to the fact that he has survived a car crash, being struck by lightning, and being crushed by rubble. He also shares many similarities with The Terminator, as when Tyler punches him, he doesn't flinch, and his strength is shown when he easily crushes his opponent's fist in his own, forcing him to the floor at the same time. *When struck by lightning, his skeleton was visible, in addition to a brief glimpse of his skull in his intro cutscene. These, in addition to his name being the Spanish word for "death" and his implied immortality and all-black clothing, hints that Muerte is an undead, Grim Reaper-like figure. *In his intro cutscene it states that "... his past caught up with him," implying that he had past time enemies. *Muerte is now available for Downloadable Events as the "Ace of Spades". He uses a Wulff GRXii, Molotov Cutter, Wombat Darkwood, Atlas Chowhound, Wasabi Eagle, and Molotov Shelka in those races. *Muerte's racing number is 13, which can relate to his history; the number is considered unlucky by the majority of countries and cultures. *Muerte appears briefly at the end of the Apocalypse teaser trailer, attempting to remount his bike, when suddenly a buggy passes by, knocking him over. As he tries again, the building behind him collapses. It is unknown whether he survives or not, although based on the aforementioned immortality theory, it is likely that he does. *When Muerte and Dice were racing together, just before he forces Dice off the road, he gives Dice the "Finger". *Muerte was the one who sabotaged Dice's Patriot Surger, causing his two of his wheels to detach when he rammed the latter. **He had also sent an email to Yoshimi asking for loaner tools, ostensibly for the act. *The driver of the "Landau" from the Mad Max series is most likely the inspiration of Muerte himself. *Also, Muerte and Star Wars character Darth Vader share several similarities; they are both clad in black, they wear similar headgear, their suits cover their entire body, they were both badly burned, and they were both electrified. *"El Coche Funebre", the nickname of Muerte's car, is Spanish for "The Funeral Car" or "The Hearse". Gallery ﻿ Muerte.png|Muerte as he appears in Mash's Prologue motion comic. Msa muerte.png|Muerte as he appears in "The Mile High Club" motion comic. Muerte car.png Muerte truck.png Muerte pre.png|Meurte, moments before his life-changing accident. Muerte bike 2.jpg|Scared yet? Darkwood dice.jpg|Notice Dice's fluffy dice hanging from the mirror. Did Muerte keep a trophy of his latest victim? Muerte mastadon.jpg Muerte car.jpg|Muerte as he appears in an actual race, in-car. Muerte plugger.jpg Muerte mini.jpg Muerte chopper.jpg Muerte atv.jpg MuerteF80lookatthetires.jpg Muerte in many colours In MotorStorm: Monument Valley, Muerte has used clothes with many colours: 021020111160.jpg|In this picture Muerte uses orange clothes. 021020111161.jpg|Here Muerte uses black and white clothes. 021020111162.jpg|This time he uses partly purple clothes. 021020111181.jpg|Here Muerte uses black and red clothes. 021020111179.jpg|Here Muerte uses blue and red clothes. 021020111164.jpg|And now he uses brownish clothes. Category:Characters Category:Pro MotorStormers Category:MotorStorm: Apocalypse Category:Brotherhood Members Category:Gameplay Category:Motion Comics (MS:A)